PenPals
by SC Round Robins
Summary: Harry writes a letter and sends it on a balloon and makes a wish, two years later, Duo Maxwell finds the balloon and a friendship is born.
1. Chapter 1

PenPals

Mannd

Disclaimer: I don't own GW nor HP, darn it!

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks. IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Prologue

Harry stood looking around the schoolyard, nervously biting his lower lip. Today was the day that they were doing the weather experiment in Fifth Grade Science. Take a helium filled balloon, put his name and the school's address on it and let it go. If a student was lucky in the next few weeks someone would answer telling them how far the balloon had flown. He watched as his classmates moved forward bickering among themselves over the color of their balloon. He didn't care; he would take whichever one was left. "Potter!" Harry jerked his attention back to his teacher and came forward to take the barely inflated red balloon from her.

He watched as his classmates tied the small lament cards to the ribbons on the balloons and eagerly waited for the go-ahead to let it go. Harry looked around and making sure that no one was looking at him, fixed a small weight to his balloon. He had found the pretty rock on his walk to school that morning. It was blue and green, and Harry had been enthralled when he picked it up. He had also written a short standard letter and added a line, then wrapping the letter around the rock, took his sandwich bag and tied to the ribbon. He held his breath as the teacher looked around making sure that everyone was ready to release. If she saw that his was different, he would probably get in trouble.

Dudley and his gang were cracking jokes back and forth as they released their balloons and caught them again. A strong breeze whipped through the playground and this time instead of catching it, the ribbon of Dudley's balloon slipped through his fingers. He blinked at in shock then grinned as most of the students took that as a cue to release theirs as well. Dudley's grin however turned into anger as his balloon was caught in a tree and he howled as the bright blue balloon popped on a thin branch.

Harry hid his grin as he held onto his balloon, "I wish I could have a friend," he thought, "some one to write me, someone who will be my friend." He closed his eyes as he repeated that to himself, "please." He thought and released his balloon.

Harry watched it with growing dread as the breeze made it head for the tree and the same fate as most of Dudley's gangs balloons. But at the last minute, a cross breeze hit it and it flew around it as it languidly made its climb higher in the sky. "Please," he thought again, then blinked as his balloon seemed to glow and disappeared from view.

Duo Maxwell flipped his braid over his shoulder and sighed, he was bored, and everyone who knew him knew that bored and Duo was never a good combination. A quiet flapping and light tapping in the wind kept trying to gain his attention from the computer screen and the game he was playing, and finally after a particularly loud flap and clang he looked out the open door of Deathscythe. A small sorry looking red balloon had caught on the vent boosters on the right shoulder of his mecha, the ribbon of the balloon holding a very battered piece of plastic. He sighed to himself, if that thing got in the air shaft, he would blow an engine. He moved the arm of his suit pulling the hand as close to the chest as he could, and then climbed out his seat onto the hand and leaning over as far as he could snag the ribbon. He was about to drop it to the ground when he spotted handwriting in the plastic package, and his curiosity getting the better of him, took it back with him into his seat.

_Hello,_

_My name is Harry Potter, and I go to primary school in Surrey. We are doing a weather experiment by releasing a balloon and seeing how far it travels. I would really appreciate it if you would write me back. Please, I could really use a friend. If you tell me about yourself, I will tell you about me._

_Please write me back soon_

_Harry J Potter_

Ingrid Crockford was bored; she had recently graduated from Hogwarts and had gone to work in the muggle side of the Owl Post. Her job was to take letters addressed to Hogwarts and send them on their way via owls. She had been hoping for adventure, excitement, anything other than scanning though the stacks and stacks of mail that were sent to Surrey. She hid a yawn behind her hand, and leaned her head on the other as she watched the letter zip through the machine that read zip codes. If one beeped she would pull it out, and put it in the small sack that lay at her feet. Her eyes began drifting close and just before they closed all the way a name caught her attention.

Ingrid quickly stood up and grabbed the letter with a deft hand.

Harry Potter

Surrey Primary School

Surrey, England.

Harry Potter, she knew from her Aunt Doris was at Hogwarts this year. She blew out her breath as she glanced at the letter in her hand, should she… shouldn't she… then she shrugged and slipped the envelop in her mail bag.

Harry blinked his green-eyes in surprise as a disgruntled looking barn owl landed in front of him and stuck out his leg. "Who would be writing me?" he thought to himself and took the letter. Ron was ignoring him, his breakfast quickly disappearing off of his plate. "He acts like he's been starved his whole life," Harry thought to himself and shook his head in disgust. He caught sight of Hermione Granger as she walked by them, her bushy hair bouncing a little with her steps. She sat down and caught him watching her then turning red, she pulled out her transfigurations book and began to read, hiding behind the large tome. He looked back at the letter in his hand, and then holding his breath, opened the envelope.

_To Harry Potter,_

_My name is Duo Maxwell..._


	2. Chapter 2

Penpals Chapter Two – The First Letter

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks. IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

_To Harry Potter_

_My name is Duo Maxwell, You may not have heard but there is a war going on between the space colonies and the Alliance of Earth. I pilot what is called a Gundam Moble Suit. It's made with gundainium allow and extremely hard to destroy._

_Just today I met another like me, another Gundam pilot. I tell you Harry this guy is crazy! I could swear that Heero, that's the guy's name, is suicidal! He was going to destroy his Gundam using torpedoes and got caught in the blast. And then, when I saved him from an Alliance hospital and gave him a parachute he pulled the string too late!_

_And then, when we were retrieving the Gundams he set his own broken leg! I felt like punching him Harry!_

_Right now the Gundams are being fixed they should be finished in a few days._

_Your New Friend,_

_Duo Maxwell_

_P.S. That damn Heero stole some parts from my Gundam during the night! Now it will take even longer for Deathscythe to be ready for our next mission…_

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder. "What's this Harry?"

"Oh, well, Hermione, did you ever send a balloon into the sky as part of a whether experiment?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well…" Harry smiled. "I sent up a letter detailing what my life was like and asked for a friend. I just got my penpal's reply, someone named Duo Maxwell. I'll send a reply with Hedwig later."

"That's cool Harry, but you shouldn't talk so freely with strangers…"

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment. "What do you guys think? Should I tell him about this year's adventure?"

"Yeah! Let's tell him!"

_Dear Duo Maxwell._

_Thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I wasn't sure if my letter would reach anyone. I just started a new school and everything is so cool! Do you believe in Magic? I do magic can do so much! It would probably be a great help to you if you had any. Maybe that's what allowed Heero to survive the fall and the explosion and set his leg?_

_I hope you and Heero get along Duo, it sounds like you like him. I'm not allowed to watch the tellie so all this is new to me. I hope not to see you on there, that would mean you got caught right? Please be careful and don't get caught 'K?_

_Anyway, I love Magic! I'm a Wizard, that's why my relatives don't like me much, they tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I finally got my letter on my birthday which is July 31. The school is in a huge castle and has moving stairs and talking portraits and doors that move and all that stuff. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore reminds me of a really skinny Santa Claus with his very long white hair and beard. His beard is long enough to tuck into his belt!..._

22222

Done!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Beginning of a Precious Friendship

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks. IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Quickly stuffing Heero in my closet smiling nervously :: Don't own HP nor GW.:: Heero quit pushing!

:: No really no pilots here::

After sending the return letter, Duo was a little uncertain how his mysterious penpal would take his revelations. He knew he could be in for trouble if Heero ever found out about that letter, but the boy had sounded so lonely in his letter. No child should have to resort to sending the proverbial message in a bottle just so that he can have a friend.

There was also the fact that Duo was lonely, too. Granted, he had met the other pilots and there was Howard and his crew as well, but it would be nice to have a friend outside the war. Someone that wasn't looking at him as a pilot, but just as Duo, a friend to talk to…or in this case write to.

But would Harry still want to be his friend after he read his letter? If he knew anyone that had been killed in the Gundam attacks, Duo might just end up with someone else hating him.

So for two weeks, Duo was mentally waiting for the axe to fall. By the end of the second week, he had almost given up getting a reply. He had checked the P.O. Box he had sent Harry every day, but so far there had been nothing. After checking the disappointingly empty box once more, Duo decided that it was time to move along. He had been here too long anyway, and people were getting suspicious of the young teen that was living on his own. It looked like Harry wasn't going to reply, but he had so hoped though!

Duo was shocked out of his morose thoughts by a stunning white owl swooping down and landing on his shoulder. Duo stood stock still wondering what in the world was wrong with the bird. After a minute, the bird hooted irritably and shoved her foot into Duo's face insistently. Only then did Duo realize that there was something tied to the bird's foot. It looked like an envelope! Carefully, Duo gently untied the ribbon that was holding it in place. As soon as it was free, the owl took off from her perch, nearly knocking Duo off balance with the force of her take off, but only went as far as a nearby tree before settling in to watch the dumbfounded brunette.

Duo stared at the beautiful bird in utter confusion. Since when did birds deliver letters? He remembered old stories about carrier pigeon being used back in the Middle Ages vaguely, but owls? Add to that that owls were nocturnal birds and it was two o'clock in the afternoon and he was thoroughly lost. The owl hooted at him and seemed to stare harder at him. Glancing down at the envelope, Duo found that it bore his name in a messy scrawl that looked vaguely familiar. Quickly, Duo tore the envelope open and pulled out a couple sheets paper.

Starting to read, Duo couldn't believe his eyes…

"_Dear Duo Maxwell.  
Thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I wasn't sure if my letter would reach anyone…."_

MAGIC! What was this kid trying to pull?...Yet that would explain some things that Duo had seen over the years.

After fighting an internal battle between his logical/analytical half and his spontaneous/ curious half, Duo decided to believe Harry was telling him the truth until someone proved it false. With that in mind, he had a million questions running through his brain.

Glancing back at the letter's closing, Duo reread it before turning back to the owl who was still waiting on him. "Hedwig?" When she hooted an affirmative, Duo grinned, "Come on, I want to write Harry a letter, and all my stuff is back at the house." Hedwig seemed to nod regally, before taking flight. This time when she landed on Duo's shoulder he was ready for it.

As Duo finished his walk home, he could help but smile. It looked like he was going to get that friend he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own this! If I did... I wouldn't be scrounging for money! p_q Sorry it's short!

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks. IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

_'Dear Duo Maxwell._

_Thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I wasn't sure if my letter would reach anyone. I just started a new school and everything is so cool! Do you believe in Magic? I do magic can do so much! It would probably be a great help to you if you had any. Maybe that's what allowed Heero to survive the fall and the explosion and set his leg?_

_I hope you and Heero get along Duo, it sounds like you like him. I'm not allowed to watch the tellie so all this is new to me. I hope not to see you on there, that would mean you got caught right? Please be careful and don't get caught 'K?_

_Anyway, I love Magic! I'm a Wizard, that's why my relatives don't like me much, they tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I finally got my letter on my birthday which is July 31. The school is in a huge castle and has moving stairs and talking portraits and doors that move and all that stuff. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore reminds me of a really skinny Santa Claus with his very long white hair and beard. His beard is long enough to tuck into his belt...! I've had a pretty interesting year so far... You wouldn't believe some of the things I've seen here! A three headed dog named 'Fluffy' for one... That was pretty scary, though no where near what you've probably had to go through... I have two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and I already have an enemy! Draco Malfoy, he's a real prick, being rude and cruel to my friends... Have you managed to make friends? I hope so, it makes things easier to handle...'_

Duo reread the letter he'd gotten from Harry, a grin forming on his face. 'Man, this school sounds wicked...' He straightened up in his chair, grabbing paper and pen, "Hmmm..."

He didn't know what to write, as he had told Harry quite abit about his job... and hadn't been rejected, rather warned and asked to be careful, "Maybe a bit about the others?" He laughed and leaned forward, starting the letter,

_"Harry Potter,_

_Man, I was about to give up on ya. I thought that you'd start hating me! I'm glad that ya don't hate me, and I do have a friend. You, I hope. Anyway, I met other Gundam Pilots! Not like Heero, though, they're not quite that crazy... I don't think so anyway...'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – New Friends and an Old Friend

By Mannd

~ This was written in response to a review saying that Hermione's complete trust in leadership would have her turning Duo in to the authorities, but I thought what if she knew Duo…

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks. IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

~ Still don't own… grrrrrr

_"Harry Potter,_

_Man, I was about to give up on ya. I thought that you'd start hating me! I'm glad that ya don't hate me, and I do have a friend. You, I hope. Anyway, I met other Gundam Pilots! Not like Heero, though, they're not quite that crazy... I don't think so anyway...'_

_It was actually very humorous how we met… although at the time we didn't think so. Our sponsors all told us to meet at an Oz base, and when we met, we started fighting each other. Heero and I split our team up, so now I am with Quatre. He is from L3, and seems like a really nice guy. Not sure how a guy like him could be a soldier, but… He told me that he met Trowa doing pretty much the same thing we did at the base, a Texas Standoff. When we split after meeting the last pilot of our group, WuFei went with him. Nice guy, just a bit of a stick in the mud, ya know?_

_And me… I am from L2. _

_Glad you have friends… I know how it can be to be in a new place and wondering if you have friends or not, say hi to them for me._

_Gotta split… _

_Duo_

Harry eagerly read the letter out loud to Ron and Hermione. "Wicked," Ron said, "tell him I said hi back." Harry nodded and set the letter.

"Harry," Hermione said hesitantly, "would it be okay if I added a note to your letter?"

Harry looked at her uncertainly for a moment, "you're not going to tell him not to write me are you?"

"No," Hermione hastily reassured her friend, "I just wanted to introduce myself with my own letter." Harry stared at her for a second then nodded, "but first…" she said pausing dramatically and both boys looked up, "we need to finish our potions essay." She smirked when they groaned.

Hermione was in the library reading and trying to add more to her potions essay. She knew that she had covered all the points, but there might be more out there and… she sighed, she was doing it again. She closed her eyes and relaxed then determined to find something else to do, besides her already completed homework.

'Duo Maxwell… I wonder?'

Hermione pulled a piece of fresh parchment towards her and after dipping her quill in the ink she began to write.

"_Duo Maxwell,_

_You probably don't remember me, but I am Hermione Granger, bushy hair, buck teeth. My parents used to come to visit L2 and Father Maxwell's church and give free check ups. I remember you and your long hair. We use to sneak into Father Maxwell's private study to hide from my parents. The last time I saw you was right before the plague hit and our last visit to L2. The government refused my parents access after the plague. Sister Helen and my mom were good friends on earth and my mom stood with her when she took her vows to the church as her family rejected her vocation. I still miss her and Father Maxwell. _

_School is good, we are learning a lot but there is so much out there that we don't know. Sometimes I worry that it might not be enough… and well, I just worry. I remember you always telling me I worry too much and that it will work out, but well… you were my only friend. _

Hermione bit her lower lip as she stared at the last line she wrote, then with a sigh scratched it out. She didn't want him to think she was that pathetic. Then she began again.

Next up Neph!


	6. Chapter 6

Penpals – Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks. IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

While Hermione was writing her letter, Harry was also writing.

_Duo,_

_My friend Ron says hi. And my other friend Hermione wanted me to include a short note from her, which is why the envelope is thicker than usual. Our classes are so cool! Well, except for Potion, in which the teacher hates my guts for some reason… and History on Magic, which is taught by a ghost and so boring it puts us all to sleep. Except for Hermione… she is a real bookworm but I don't care, she's my friend._

Harry picked up his quill and looked at what he wrote. "What else should I tell him?"

Harry didn't notice the twins behind him.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry jumped a foot into the air. "Don't do that!"

"So," Fred inquired looking at the letter-in-progress, "Who are you writing to?"

Harry grinned. "My first best friend, Duo Maxwell."

They nodded and headed off to create their next prank.

"Those two…" Harry muttered, at least he had more to write about though.

_Ron's older twin brothers are pranksters, they loose a lot of points for playing them and detentions, but they do really well in class._

_Right! Back to classes, Potions is taught by Professor Snape, I just can't figure out why he hates me so much, but I don't trust him. I don't care what Dumbledore might say. He is a git who can't let a grudge die! I haven't done anything but exist! It's not fair! He is also a bias bastard. He never takes points from Slytherin House and never gives points to any of the other houses. He is not a very good teacher. What should I do Duo? It's not fair to any of us outside of his own house…_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts looked promising but the class isn't very good either, the teacher is incompetent._

_The only things we learn in History is Goblin wars and, though they may in reality be very interesting, Binns makes them unbearable!_

_McGonagall is a good teacher but very strict, Transfiguration is a cool class and one of my favorite classes this year. The class is challenging and Hermione is often the only one to be successful in our assignment, but that's ok, she tries to help me once she has it figured out…_

Hermione walked up the Harry. "Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I can't wait to see Duo's response to these letters."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I know Duo." Hermione told him.

"Really? What does he look like?" Harry wanted to know.

"He has long hair and lovely violet eyes…" Hermione blinked. "He looked kind of like you, but with long hair, his bangs were very messy, like yours are."

Harry smiled, adding what she told him to the letter. "Should we include a picture of us then? Let him decide if you are right?"

"Sure, why not." Hermione giggled. "Let's make it a moving photograph!"

Harry nodded, also laughing. "He'll get a kick out of that!"

66666

Done! KnoTeach, your turn!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By m00nliteknight

We don't own (no really we don't)

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks. IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

This time, someone else noticed the owl before Duo did.

When Duo walked into the kitchen that morning, rubbing the last lingering remnants of sleep out of his eyes, he was hoping for some coffee. Maybe even some eggs and toast too if there were any in the fridge. The last thing he expected was to walk onto a battlefield.

At first, Duo was positive that he was still in bed, lost in dreamland. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself twice, but the scene before him did not dissolve. He was awake. The kitchen really was being destroyed by a very disgruntled 05. This could possibly be a very bad thing.

"Uh, Wufei?" he asked cautiously. "What are you doing?"

Wufei paused for a second to send an annoyed glare Duo's way. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped, slamming the cupboard door. A plate tipped off the counter and onto the floor, near Wufei's feet. He paid it no mind as his eyes were glued to the ceiling.

Duo however eyed the cracked plate. It didn't look familiar, so it wasn't his, which was good. He could still have breakfast if Wufei hadn't attacked the food yet. "It looks like you're on a destructive rampage the kitchen, but I just wanted to be sure, you know, so I have all the details before making the call to the psych ward."

"Shut up Maxwell and close the door." Wufei growled, heading over to the fridge. "I finally cornered the damn thing and I do not need you to ruin that."

Duo complied, scanning the room for what the other pilot was after. There were no immediate enemies, quick scan told him. No assassins, no Oz psychos, no unfortunate civilians. What was going on? "Cornered what? Your suitor?"

Baiting Wufei was never a good idea even when the pilot was in the best mood possible for him, so Duo was fully prepared to dodge a knife or three after that jibe. To his surprise, though, nothing worse than a frown came his way

"That." Wufei gave a sharp nod, indicating the top of the fridge.

"What?" Duo followed his gaze and met the smug brown eyes of a snow white owl.

Oh. That. Duo's gaze immediately went to the bird's left claw, which still had a letter tied around it. That was good news at least. Wufei hadn't gotten hold of it yet.

He frowned as a thought occurred to him. Hedwig wasn't about to come down to him right now in front of Wufei to hand over Harry's letter. That would leave him with a shitload of questions that he really didn't want to answer. Duo tried to discreetly signal to Hedwig to not come to him. Owls were smart right? So logically, magic owls had to be smarter. Hedwig seemed to get the message as she made no move to fly towards him. Then again, it was possible she was just ignoring him.

"I don't know how it got past Yuy's security system." Wufei continued, as he carefully made his way closer to the Hedwig. He had not noticed the brief exchange or rather non-exchange, between man and bird. "But it was sitting on the table, eating the bacon when I came down."

"Did it get all of it?" Duo's stomach grumbled loudly as he searched the table for any leftovers. Darn that owl, there was nothing left.

Without warning, Wufei lunged for the owl, but she merely dodged his hands and flew to the other side of the room. Duo watched curiously as Wufei turned several different shades of red and visibly tried to calm himself down.

"I am trying to help you, you dumb bird" he ground out between clenched teeth. "If Heero sees you down here, he'll shoot first, question later."

Hedwig hooted indignantly in reply, but made no move to leave. Call him crazy, but to Duo it seemed as though she was immensely enjoying herself. Actually, he was too. It was pretty funny to see 05 so annoyed, especially when he wasn't the cause and could enjoy it without fearing potential bodily harm.

Wufei seemed to sense his hidden hilarity. He turned his glare on Duo. "Why don't you try something?"

The question sounded more like a threat than a plea for help, but Duo didn't let that bother him. "Okay!" he replied cheerfully. He carefully stepped over the wreckage in the floor, located a relatively unharmed coffee pot, and poured himself two cups of coffee.

"Here you go," He said, offering one cup to Wufei. "Drink this, chill, relax, and take a break. The owl'll still be here when you finish, and then you can go back to chasing her."

Wufei frowned bad-temperedly, but took the offered cup.

Duo grinned, his eyes darting once to the top of the fridge as he "See isn't it nice to have a cup of coffee in the morning without any destruction and mayhem as toppings?"

Hedwig hooted in agreement. And then, the damn bird left her perch, swooped over Wufei, just outside of his reach, and landed on Duo's shoulder. She preened herself proudly.

Duo sipped his coffee all the while ignoring Wufei's incredulous stare and trying to appear completely innocent. It was inevitable that he would have to talk a lot to get out of this, but hey, it could have been worse. At least Heero hadn't been the one to find the Hedwig.

"What is going on here?"

Well, speak of the devil.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Duo in and out of hot water

Mannd

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks. IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Still don't own (I think the Easter bunny forgot to stick them in our Easter baskets.) Italics are from previous chapter

_"What is going on here?"_

_Well, speak of the devil._

"Nothing," Duo said as he casually sipped his coffee and turn to pour Yuy a cup. His heart thumped hard in his chest at the silence behind him, and when he turned back around both WuFei and Heero were staring at him in shock. Hedwig had turned her head to keep an eye on the irate teens and seemed to find Duo's feigned nonchalance as humorous as WuFei bating. She twittered at Duo, and rubbed her head on his cheek as he reached out and handed Heero the cup. Heero took it by rote and WuFei still wore the gobsmacked look on his face, "morning Yuy," he said and deciding to skip breakfast to keep WuFei from strangling him (that and the fact that he had breakfast bars in his duffle), he slipped out of the kitchen with Hedwig balancing (and chuckling in an owlily way) on his shoulder.

"3… 2… 1…" Duo muttered to himself as he steadily made his way to the bedroom and his duffle where he had Harry's other letters, he was going to need them as an explanation.

"MAXWELL!" came WuFei's indignant yell and the kitchen door banged open, causing Hedwig to flutter slightly in agitation. Duo causally touched her white feathered chest to calm her (and keep his shoulder from being clawed) as he knelt down and quickly searched in the pocket of his duffle that he kept his correspondence in. He pulled out the four letters he had tied together with a leather cord by feel, Howard's were kept together with twine, and stood up as the WuFei came to the bedroom door and glared at them. Yuy was watching him as well and Duo gave a sheepish smile. Hedwig ruffled her feathers a bit, flew to Heero's shoulder (to Duo and WuFei's shock) and staring intently at Duo before holding out her leg.

Duo swallowed nervously as he came forward and unbound the envelop and Hedwig played with Heero's hair for a half a second, twittered at Duo and then hopped to WuFei's shoulder and began preen his hair as well.

"What is going on?" a sleepy voice said behind 01 and 05, and they turned and saw a sleepy looking Trowa and Quatre coming from the third bedroom. They had gotten in late last night from a mission and still looked like they could use a couple more hours sleep.

"This owl…" WuFei sputtered as he gestured and stopped when Hedwig gave his shoulder a slight squeeze to keep him still, and WuFei drew a deep breath to calm down, "came in this morning apparently to deliver mail to Duo."

Duo gave a sheepish innocent smile that really wasn't fooling anyone, and waved his coffee cup around, "there is more coffee in the kitchen," he said and swallowed as WuFei glared at him, Quatre stilled his fingers that had been lightly scratching Hedwig's chest feathers, and both Trowa and Heero crossed their arms and leaned on either side of the door effectively blocking him in. "Ahh morning…" he began again, and swallowed even harder when the four pilots moved into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Duo let out a breath then rolled his eyes and untying the leather cord handed Heero Harry's first letter. While the four quickly read that, he opened his new letter and goggled at the photo of students waving at him. He grinned and quickly skimmed Harry's letter, a cleared throat recalled him to the others in the room and he handed them a copy of the letter that he wrote back and Harry's next letter, and reread Harry's letter more in depth. Again a cleared throat and not even bothering to look up, he handed them his reply to Harry's next letter and read the second letter that came with Harry's and gasped as his legs gave out from under him in shock.

Harry's letter was gently pulled from his grasp as well as the pictures and as he reread hungrily the second letter. He blinked as that too was pulled from his grasp and looked up as each of the pilots stared held a letter and stared at the pictures before as one turning to the last letter that Duo had been reading. He knew he should have been indignant that they were reading his private correspondence, but he couldn't find himself to be. Little Hermione Granger, Little Pants, a slow smile spread on his face as he remembered hiding from her parents in the supply room and coming across a very old bottle of sacramental wine. They had both been too sick to even hear the lecture from her mother and Sister Helen, while her father had to leave the room to keep his snickers from being heard.

Duo looked up to see four pairs of eyes intently watching him and smoothed his face out and looked at them expectantly wondering if he was going to get a lecture. He wasn't stupid, he didn't compromise them, he didn't in danger the mission, he didn't… "let me know when you've finished your letter to Harry," Quatre said with a yawn and a wave as he moved to the bedroom door, "I want to add a paragraph or two." Trowa nodded and followed the blond out and Duo heard them murmur to each other for a moment before they settled down in their beds.

"hn…" Heero said as he stared at the waving picture before handing the letters back, "let me know as well…" he said nodding as Duo stared at him stunned.

WuFei hid a smirk, "what did you expect us to lecture you?" he asked as he moved to his own side of the room and began pulling out his meditation mat. As if sensing the fun was over, Hedwig moved from his shoulder to the dresser and put her head under her wing to go to sleep.

Lunch was the usual quiet affair as Trowa and Quatre were finally awake enough to give their informal mission's report to the others and they sat down to digests what had been said. Oz was on the move and Romafeller… Something fishy was going on there as well.

Duo finished Harry's letter as was passing it around as each pilot added a line or paragraph and Duo was finishing Hermione's letter. "Pants?" Quatre said looking over his shoulder and blinking at the salutation.

Duo grinned, "her name is Hermione Jean Granger, so I went with Jean…" at Quatre's blank look, "you know jeans, blue jeans, Pants…" Quatre still looked at him disbelievingly, "she liked it, thought it was better than the names the kids at home called her, bushy, bucky, beaver, bugs, book worm ect…" he muttered to himself as he finished the letter and taking Harry's from Heero put it in the envelope and went to see if Hedwig was awake yet.

AN: I know Romafeller is probably spelled wrong, but I am too lazy to go looking for the right one at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Penpals chapter 10

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks. IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Hedwig looked up as Duo brought her a letter for her Master. She held out her leg and he attached the, by now, really long letter. "Take this to Harry Hedwig."

She gave him a gentle nip on his finger and took off.

Duo watched her leave with a smile. "I hope Harry likes this letter, it was a lot longer than all the other letters that we have exchanged before." Hopefully Heero would never realize exactly how big a security risk Harry could have been…

"It was a huge surprise when the others wanted to add to my letter." He was sure that Heero at least would have killed him. Not that this wasn't a welcome surprise. Duo looked at the picture they had sent. "This is so amazing, I can't believe that she found… Green Eyes. She's right though, we do look a lot alike. Maybe after the war is over- if we all survive, we can meet…" for the first time in a long time, Duo contemplated the idea that he just might have real family. Sure, 01, 03, 04, and 05 were what he would consider his family, but family by blood was a bit different.

He liked that thought. "I just hope OZ never goes there…" but it would be just their luck if OZ did attack England. Duo shook his head. "I shouldn't think about that! I might jinx us, and them."

And he would hate himself forever if Hermione and Harry got killed because of his carelessness. If OZ found them then he didn't care if he was on a mission, he'd put his life on the line to save them. He looked up when Heero entered the room. "I worry about them, Heero…" Duo turned, looking away from 01. He'd never imagined that he would develop a crush on the other pilot. He decided not to speak his worry. "Hermione was my first best friend. And now she's friends with my other best friend." He gave the other pilot one of his trademark grins.

Heero didn't answer for a minute. "You never stop amazing me Max- Duo. What are we going to do with you? You took a huge risk, what if OZ finds out?"

"Then I will go save them, on my own if I have too." Duo told him. "Harry and Pants were my first real friends after Solo died. Hermione I've known longer, but Harry was the first friend I made after the Maxwell Church Massacre. They are both very special people."

Heero looked at him with new eyes, this was a side of Duo that he had never seen before, Duo was being insightful. He wasn't sure what to think but, "Duo, I cannot speak for the others, but I will help you. If it comes to that."

"Thank you very much Heero, I appreciate it." Duo gave Heero a smile and the moving picture. "Do you agree with her Heero? Do Harry and I look alike to you?"


	10. Chapter 10

PenPals

Chapter 10 – nice to meetcha

Mannd

(Looking under the bed, and in the closet and not finding Harry nor the pilots,) guess we don't own HP or GW.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Harry grinned as Hedwig fluttered down to the table holding out her leg. He took the letter off then raised an eyebrow when he noticed a second one addressed to Pants. "Pants?" Harry murmured and blinked when a blushing Hermione pulled the letter from his fingers. He opened his mouth to question the name, but her pleading look at him had him stopping and then shrugging, she would explain later.

He opened the letter, _"Green-eyes,"_ he read and then grinned again. He had never had a nickname that was something nice, Freak, boy, jerk and punching bag were the ones that the Dursley's had called him. _"Your owl is a menace,"_ Harry's glanced up as Hedwig snagged another piece of bacon from his plate and after nibbling on his fingers flew off. _"She decided to play keep away from Fei who was most put out with her. Then she had to flirt with danger and play with Heero."_ He snickered, _"which had me introducing you to the other pilots."_ He worried his bottom lip, 'what if they don't like me, what if they make Duo stop writing… what if?' He shook his head and continued reading, he would see what it says and not jump to conclusions.

"_They are very excited to meet you and have each included something at the end of my letter. My last mission went well, found an OZ facility in Africa that had taken several kids from the neighboring villages and was making them work in their Mobile doll factory. Kids looked half starved and were being beaten. The parents of the kids took them, and are now hiding in the jungle._

"_A Troll! I would ask you what you thought you were doing, but I am sure you had that lecture already, so I will just say I am glad you weren't hurt and that Pants is now your friend. Tell me about Quidditch, it sounds like a wicked game and would love to, when we meet in real life, to ride on your broom and find a way to play a bit. Maybe we can borrow your friends Ron's brooms?"_

Harry grinned as Duo continued describing the 'safe' side of his work, it sounded fun and frightening. Hermione gave a sigh and Harry looked up to see her flush at him then put the letter away, "he remembers me…" she smiled, and blinking rapidly looked away, "I hoped he would. I'm going to write my mother and have her send me a couple of pictures she took of us and Sister Helen together."

He watched bemused as she dashed away, "Oi where's Hermione going?" Ron asked, "Library?" Ron shook his head in disgust, "barmy."

"Ron, Hermione is not barmy," Ron gave him a disbelieving looking, "Should I call you a barmy because you eat like you're starving?" he asked eyeing the food on his friends clothes, "we are all different Ron, it's what makes us friends." He grinned to take the sting out of his words as a red faced Ron brushed food from his clothes.

"But studying," Ron began.

"But Chess and Quidditch," Harry mimicked Ron's tone and Ron grimaced and nodded, "we have class come on."

Hermione used a copying spell that she had read about to make a copy of the note for her mother and sent it off. She knew that her mother had been concerned about Duo, had even talked to Sister Helen about adopting him, but Duo had been adamant about the younger children that he protected and would not leave.

Later that night, in his dorm, Harry pulled out the letter again, it was silly he knew but he was nervous about reading 'what the other pilots had written, what if they didn't like him. ' "Stop being stupid, Harry," he told himself sternly and opened the letter, re-reading Duo's part, then taking a breath began reading what the other pilots wrote.


End file.
